This Core was created in January, 1996 to coordinate outreach activities of the CEG. The two goals are to promote awareness and understanding of genetics in environmental diseases and to engage the community around issues of public policies regarding genetic/environmental diseases. These will be accomplished through adult education programs to link university- based scientists and the community.